Sift Heads World: Act 1 - Deadly Newcomer
Sift Heads World: Act 1 - Deadly Newcomer is the sequel to Sift Heads 5. The Sift Heads World series primarily focuses on Vinnie, Kiro, and Shorty. Vinnie meets the Mafia Leader Alonzo, and has been seeking vengeance on Vinnie, who has been cutting down and hurting the Mafia's business and plans to reestablish the Mafia's place in Chicago. The infamous bounty hunters are now set on an exciting new adventure to put an end to the Italian Mafia. Introduction In the beginning cut scene, Kiro and Vinnie are making small talk. Kiro challenges Vinnie about the fact that he looks like an old retired bounty hunter, while Vinnie replies that he is far from being retired. During their conversation, the phone rings. The caller is Shorty, who tells Vinnie he should come find her at the old port. After they reaching the port, Shorty tells them that the Italian Mafia has regrouped and appear to plan on taking over Chicago. (Characters may vary) The information below assumes that the player chose Vinnie as the playable character. Vinnie identifies five Italian mafia guards with the binoculars and after taking them out, Alonzo appears and aims a gun at Vinnie, telling him that ever since Vinnie arrived, their profits have been going down, which is why he wants to eliminate him. Thinking that Vinnie is alone, he pulls the trigger. However, Kiro appears and slices of his right hand and Vinnie catches the gun and shoots Alonzo. A Week Later A week later, Vinnie and Kiro are both surprised to find that not only is Alonzo is still alive but that he was also released from prison. Vinnie, Kiro, and Shorty agree to eliminate the mafia and Alonzo and tie up loose ends. Vinnie goes into their HQ and eliminates Alonzo's henchmen. Alonzo, however, is nowhere to be found. Vinnie calls Shorty and tells her that Alonzo is not in his headquarters. Shorty then suggests finding the Black Fox, who is the leader of a group against Alonzo. (The sequence of this event will depend on which of the three missions must be finished first). Black Fox Going into the bar, Vinnie asks one of the Black Fox's men where their boss is hiding. The man is silent at first, but suddenly kicks the table, which lands on Vinnie, and escapes through the back entrance. Chasing after him, Vinnie shoots him in the leg and tells him to reveal the location of his boss. The man refuses to give him his location, which results in Vinnie shooting him. Slum Buildings South , Vinnie punched him, rendering him unconscious. After he had waken up, he was asked on where the Black Fox is hiding. He refuses to reveal the Black Fox's location. As a result, he is killed by Vinnie. Slum Buildings North Vinnie travels to the North Slum Building and challenges one of the Black Fox's men to a race. The racer agrees, saying that if he wins, Vinnie has to give him $5000. Vinnie agrees to the bet, and tells him that if he wins, the man has to tell him where the Black fox is. Vinnie wins the race, and the man told him that he will receive a call from the Black Fox.. Meeting the Black Fox Vinnie finally gets a call from Black Fox, telling him that he will be meeting Black Fox in Slum Buildings north of town. Vinnie goes there and eliminates all Black Fox's henchmen. Mistaking Vinnie's intent, the Black Fox begs for his life, thinking that Vinnie wants his money, while Vinnie gives him money instead, surprising him. Vinnie tells him that the Black Fox will now be their informant and orders him to find Alonzo. Palermo, Italy Later, the Black Fox calls Vinnie and informs him that Alonzo is hiding in Palermo, Italy. Vinnie takes an airplane to Palermo and attempts to infiltrate their base. He finds that there are too many guards in the region and needs different way to infiltrate it. The Black Fox calls again and tells him about a girl named Cosima, a victim of human trafficking, who could help him get into the base. Vinnie goes to an old building west from the port and saves Cosima by sniping the guards in the other building. Cosima is grateful for Vinnie's help, and tells him about a delivery guy who delivers cocaine to the mafia that can get inside the building. Vinnie enters the church and finds a spot upstairs, eliminating the delivery guy. After doing so, Vinnie takes his truck and drives into the base without any interference. Inside, Vinnie kills all of Alonzo's henchmen. Alonzo, however, was not in the base and Vinnie finds a recorder instead in his place, which contains a recording of Alonzo, taunting Vinnie that he was not where he had expected him to be. After the recording, Vinnie takes the keycard and unlocks the door to a room with a briefcase full of cash, before leaving the base and bombing it as he sets off again to pick up on Alonzo's trail. Gallery Sift Heads World Act 1.png|Menu Screen Trivia The game used to have the name SHW act 1 Bloody Newcomer instead of SHW act 1 Deadly NewcomerCategory:Sift Heads World Category:Italy Category:Chicago Category:Games where Kiro is playable Category:Games where Shorty is playable Category:Games where Vinnie is playable Category:Kiro Category:Vinnie Category:Shorty